The Fair
by TrekkieMutantXGirl
Summary: A young girl is raped at the fair. This girl is from Olivia's past. How will Olivia cope. Who is the girl and how did things come to this point? Rated T for now. Do not know if i will pair Olivia and Elliot. Will try to finish this one. Got 3 chapters done. Will post more depending on the Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

The Fair

The fair was in the area and took place in central park. All of the available cops were walking through the park and keeping everyone safe. Elliot and Olivia had made what was their 7th round walking through the throughway. They saw a young blond hop back in line at the Tunderbolt. Olivia laughed, "That has to be what, her 10th round?" She stated.

"I think it is. We've seen her in line or on that ride every time we've walked past it. What I wonder though is why she wears amber sunglasses on the ride." Elliot observed.

"Perhaps the strobes bother her." Olivia suggested. It was true that strobe lights could cause seizures even in people who weren't prone to them.

After the 11th round on that ride they saw the girl walk to the line where Momo the monster was. The young lady was walking like she was drunk. Motion sickness had to suck. The two continued walking rounds for another few hours until the fair closed for the night. They no longer saw the young lady and figured she had gone home. About 15 minutes after the fair had closed, the workers were about done closing up. Elliot and Olivia had gone to their car getting ready to go home for the night. The radio crackled to life. "Young blond with amber sunglasses found in the woods, possible rape, bruises everywhere." The two partners just looked at each other. They were pretty sure it was the blond they had seen earlier in the night. They headed for the scene and were there in just a few minutes.

"She's still out cold. Possible seizure. Can't be more than 15 at best. ID in her wallet states her name is April Johnson." The cop near the girl said.

"We saw her a couple hours ago. She had gone on the Thunderbolt so many times it was unreal. What happened?" Olivia asked.

"We won't know till she wakes up. However from the scene we can tell she had a seizure and was grabbed. She may not have even fully known what was happening. From what we can tell it went on for a couple hours." The cop determined.

"Lets find out who her parents are and get her to the hospital." Elliot said as an ambulance arrived. Both detectives got in and rode to the hospital with young April. Elliot noticed that other than the blond hair the child looked like what he thought a young Olivia would. He noticed his partener staring at the child with a far away look in her eye.

When they got to the hospital the squad was there as well. "Young April here seems to have no parents. From the information we gathered she was in foster care until the age of 12 when she ran away a year ago. No one was able to find her and the case went cold. Her parents had put her up for a closed adoption the day she was born. We can't get the records right now due to all of the red tape but we will find out who they were. Might help us with the case.


	2. Is she?

Olivia couldn't think straight and all she could do was stare at the young girl. She reminded her of the hardest thing she had ever had to do 13 years prior.

JUMP BACK 14 years ago:

Olivia had pushed 1 more time and gave birth to a beautiful little girl. The child had been a healthy 7lbs 2oz and was 19 inches long. Olivia looked at her wishfully. "I'm sorry little one but I can't keep you. With my work schedule and the circumstances around how you were conceived there is no way I could be a good mother for you. Know that I love you with all my heart and will never forget you. I hope you have a good life." She told the baby before handing her to a nurse and signing the papers. The child was no longer hers. The adoption had been a closed on and Olivia had the records sealed behind a lot of read tape. The hour she handed her child to the nurse was the last time anyone had seen a truly happy Olivia Benson. She locked a special place in her heart for the little girl and moved on Eventually signing on for SVU unit. On the outside her squad family saw her as a hard ass detective. On of their best. On the inside her heart never forgot the little girl and broke a little more each day. She never did have another child. She had never gotten over giving her child up and walking away.

RETURN TO PRESENT TIME:

" I need some fresh air. Let me know when she wakes up?" Olivia said to her partner.

"No problem. Liv, are you ok? You had such a faraway look a few minutes ago." Elliot asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired." She said giving her customary answer when she was anything but.

Elliot just let it go knowing she'd talk when she was ready. Something about this child was tearing his partner up on the inside. He was going to find out. When a nurse came in to check on the child Elliot asked her to watch the child for a bit. He wnt to one of his contacts at the hospital. "Who is this child?" He asked.

The contact looked at him and smiled, "Her name is April Marie Johnson. She's 13 years old. She was given up the day she was born by her mother." She replied.

"We already know that. I want the real story that's behind all the red tape." Elliot persisted.

"I'm not supposed to say anything about this, but I was there the day she was born. All I know is her mother gave her up because she was a child who was conceived due to a rape. The rapist was found dead." The informant stated.

Elliot dreaded the next question but had to ask anyways. "Who is the mother?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"April was born as April Marie Benson. She is the child that your partner gave up nearly 14 years ago tomorrow." Was all the informant stated.

"Thanks." Elliot said headed back to April. His partner had a child. One she had given up years ago. No wonder she was so good with the victims. And no wonder she had so much baggage that she was emotionally closed off even to him after 12 years of partnership. This explained a lot. As he sat with the child he wondered if Olivia knew who she was.


	3. Questions

Questions (ch 3)

Oliva sat outside for a while an emotional mess. She had a feeling of who the child really was. How the hell could she have not realized in the park who this girl was? How could she not have recognized her own daughter? Why didn't she make sure the child made it back to wherever she lived safely. She had failed the very child she had given up to protect. Eventually olivia had calmed her emotions and walked over to the one person who knew the turth and still worked at the hospital. She looked at the man. "It's been a long time." She stated trying to build the question she wanted to ask.

"Yes it has. You've made quite a life for yourself." He responded.

"Why didn't you tell me she had run away from foster care? What happened to the family that adopted her?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't think you would want to know. I know you had a hard time walking away when she was born." He responded, then added, "Her life was anything but easy. I checked up on her a month before she ran away. Her group home was a nightmare. She had been abused by her foster family unitl she was 9. She lived in the group home and suffered even further abuse until she ran away. I tried finding her but the trail went cold." He finished.

"Is the patient in room 209 her?" Olivia asked.

"Unfortunately, April Johnson is your daughter, Olivia." The man stated sadly. He knew this was going to tear the famed detective apart. She had given her daughter up to protect her and so that she could have a good life. In the end her life had been anything but. Now the child returned and was one of their victims. "If you need to talk you know how to find me." He stated giving her a fatherly kiss on the cheek and walking away.

Olivia just sat there the tears running down her cheeks. Had she known what her child was surviving she would have done anything to get her back. However she had told him that she wanted no updates. It would be easier that way. In the end giving her child up did not protect the little girl or give her the good life that Olivia dreamed she would have. She did not know how she was going to get through this case.

Walking back up to the 2nd floor and to the waiting room took forever. She checked at the nurses station. Young April was still out cold. They had determined that the child had a seizure and was grabbed. The rape kit showed no fluids and nothing to identify who had done this.


	4. The Past

The Fair

Chapter 4

Nearly 15 years ago:

Olivia had just finished her day as a beat cop. She was exhausted. It had been a long busy week. She had been looking forward to the next two days off. She had decided to walk home. The walk from the station to her apartment helped her clear her head, usually, of the things that went on at work. Olivia was normally very observant in everything she did. However tonight, she had a date and she wasn't as observant as normal.

She was 3 blocks from where she lived when someone grabbed her from an alley she was walking past. The man was wearing a ski mask and a black work coverup with polished black boots, thus she had next to no description of him. During the attack he had said nothing to her. All in all the attack lasted 15 minutes. She begged him not to, she screamed, and she fought like a wild tiger. In the end it did not prevent the man from raping her. In the end of the incident, her screams went unheard. After the attack, the man pulled her pants back up and ran off, hoping to never be seen again. He had been wearing gloves.

Olivia just sat there for a minute in disbelief of what had just happened. She had just become a victim. She took her cell out of her pocket and called her date.

"**Hey Babe, What's up?" He asked.**

**"****I don't think I'm going to make it for our date tonight." She answered. Her voice was horse and shaky.**

**"****You ok?" He asked.**

**"****No I think I need to go to the hospital." She responded.**

**"****Why? What happened?" Was the response.**

**"****I just need you to bring me to the hospital. I'm not feeling well at all." She stated giving him her location.**

A few moments later her boyfriend arrived. It still hadn't fully hit her of what had happened. She got in the car and told him next to nothing during the short drive to the hospital. Although he insisted on staying with her, she talked him into leaving. She would call later. The conversation was quickly over.

Olivia walked into the hospital and to the desk. She had given the nurse a fake name and told her what was going on. She was quickly taken to the back where the exam rooms were. The nurse then called the SVU department to report the crime.

The events of that night after that point, became a blur to Olivia. A couple of detectives arrived and spoke to her, an exam was done, pictures were taken. Hours after a nice security guard from the hospital brought her home. They quickly became friends. She had given the SVU detectives next to nothing to go on about the man who had attacked her other than the polished black boots. The case eventually went cold.

Olivia ended up taking a few weeks off after the attack. She was just too jumpy and paranoid to do her job, however things eventually returned to normal.

A few months later she found herself at her doctors office with what she thought was a bad case of the flu. In the end it turned out she was pregnant. Olivia dumped her boyfriend and debated keeping the baby. She did not want to end up like her mother. However she already loved this child. She had always dreamed of one day having her own children, preferably after she was married, if that ever happened.

Olivia went over her options with the rape councilor she was seeing. At the time she went into labor she had made up her mind. She loved this baby, but she was a mess and she worked long hours. She was hardly ever home. She did not see herself being a good mother at this point in her life. She had filled out the paperwork with a good agency that promised they would find her daughter a good home. Her friend the security guard vowed he would keep an eye on the child. She told him she wanted no updates. Those were words that years later she would come to regret.

Once her daughter was born she signed the papers finalizing her wish for the child to be adopted. Leaving the hospital without her baby girl had been the hardest thing she had ever done.

In the weeks after she came home, a mother, but not a mother, her friend the security guard was there often. He held her through the tears and doubts and emotions that hormones had brought on. A year after they barely spoke to one another anymore, her choice, not his. She had also transferred where she worked to the special victims unit. Every year she gave a present and a card to the guard around her daughters birthday. Every year he handed those items to the child.

He wanted to tell Olivia about the hell her daughter was going through. Every time, he tried to she blew him off and abruptly ended the conversation. He knew that one day she would regret giving up her daughter and requesting no updates. He had no idea that the little girl he watched for years would end up as one of her cases. How she was going to handle this, he had no clue. It was time for the past to meet the present. They could do nothing about the life the child had before, but he was damn sure going to do something about it now.

Off: Sorry it's taken so long to update. Time and family got away with me. This chapter did not come easily. It appears that the writers block is still trying to hang on again. I am also sorry if I seemed snappy to some of my reviewers. It has been a very rough couple of weeks. I am not sleeping well and I'm moody as can be. I will try to update this by the same time next week. As always review! I love you guys! Thanks!


End file.
